


【堂良】bad guy

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】bad guy

1.

真正的堕落不是躲藏在黑夜中，而是袒露在正午烈日下，快活自在，引诱着其他稚嫩的幼鸟堕入泥泞，在一起化作一谭烂泥永世不得翻身。

2.

翘起右腿搭在左腿，惬意的享受着难得的午后。被老爷子赶来看香水柜台已经一。

一个富二代来打工的原因不过是出柜，不过是招了个MB，不过是扮了女装，可是周九良不在乎，他从来不认为自己是个乖乖公子，自然不接受那些古板的教条更不会改变自己。

“杭杭你想要什么自己挑吧，我买单”难得的不用兼职，七夕又加上女朋友生日，孟鹤堂心甘情愿做个老实的冤大头，带着女朋友进了奢侈品店，只因为女朋友心心念念的一句想要香水。

“亲爱的，你真好！”打扮的还算出挑的女孩子拉起小伙子的手臂，甜腻腻的撒娇，比空气中的名贵香水都要甜上两分，这让孟鹤堂很受用，整个人也飘忽了起来。

“谁喊我”正休息的周九良猛然间听见有人唤自己的小名，明显是一个二十出头的声音，以为是自己哪个老相好，猛地抬头才发现一对小情侣挽手走进了店里。

本着敬业的心态，起身整理好衣服，扬起嘴角的样子颇有一副良家妇男的样子。

“请问有什么需要的吗？”别人说过周九良认真装乖的时候声音是特别奶特别甜的，也不怪乎他可以勾搭到那么多幼嫩的孩子。

“那个，我想挑一瓶香水”女孩子拉着男友的手，因为周九良的声音有些害羞。

“需要什么类型的呢？或者说什么时候用的？”看出了两人明显的学生身份，周九良也不说那些好深的分类，只简单的询问。

“想要一个…额…我也不知道，你说吧”女孩子明显是心里有自己的想法，揪着男友的胳膊要他开口。

孟鹤堂也是有些直男，挠挠头，只说

“平时用的就好，我也不是很懂”

看着同样有些稚嫩嘴角还残留着些许胡渣的男生，周九良竟有些生理上的冲动，不要脸的一本正经问

“是需要那种性感的吗？男孩子一般都很喜欢的”说吧伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，说不尽的暗示。

女孩子自然不懂，可作为男性的孟鹤堂一瞧就明白，握住女友的手也有些紧张和局促，只张张嘴微弱的反驳道

“不是，我们还是学生，只想挑一款适合她的，淡雅一些就好”

“这样啊～”拖着慵懒的长音，周九良突然感觉这个耳尖红了的男生有些好玩，或者说应该还是个雏，心里说不清的玩味。

3.

挑选出一瓶淡粉色的香水，教着女孩子如何使用，喷洒间竟让孟鹤堂感到了一丝寡淡，就像是涂抹了厚重奶油的蛋糕配上炫彩的装饰，让人胃里翻腾。

离开香气弥漫的柜台，孟鹤堂走在宽敞的店里，看着层层叠放的精致瓶子和黑体打印的价格，只叹自己的不懂。

叮咣——

只听得玻璃瓶落地的声音，配合着女友的惊呼，孟鹤堂猛的转头，只发现女友脚边的碎玻璃和满地的液体。

“这…孟鹤堂…我”什么都不用说，孟鹤堂明白了，女友这是闯了祸了。

学生在如何攒钱和兼职又怎么能一口气拿出两瓶高档香水的钱，孟鹤堂只觉得头大。

周九良什么都不说，只是找出打破的香水的价格单，捏在手里沉默着等这对小情侣做决定。

女友显然是无力化解自己的这个错误，只低着头看着满地的狼藉。

轻轻叹了口气，孟鹤堂只道自己是个男人应当担负起这个责任。

“那个，请问这瓶多少钱，我们赔”

嘴上说的好听，可心里在疯狂打鼓，孟鹤堂看着面前这个嘴角有痣的男人，只希望他可以原谅自己的错误。

捏着价格单，周九良猛然觉得这是个好机会，只笑笑，连带着眼睛都弯成了月牙，说

“没事，这个只是试用装，价格需要查一查，方便加个微信吗，等查到了告诉你就好了”

“太好了太好了”显然这个回答让女友松了口气，不顾形象的拉着男友的手说着太好了。

孟鹤堂也是松了神经，掏出手机有些不好意思的说

“实在是抱歉，我们加微信吧，我扫你”

“没事，都是小事”说着话，摸出手机等着青年扫码加好友。

“我叫孟鹤堂，您叫什么，我给您备注一下”

“我姓周”

“哎，好的周先生”

4.

打碎了香水，女友自然不会再买了，两人带着歉意和低落的心情出了装潢精致的店铺。

待两人离开后，周九良才叫人来收拾了满地的狼藉，甜腻的香水熏的自己有些烦恶心，不过看着躺在手机联系列表里的人名，周九良竟然有些心情大好。

从奢侈品店回来一周后，孟鹤堂突然收到周九良消息

【孟同学，今晚有空吗？】

【有的，周先生，钱已经算出来了吗？】

【对，不过只能收现金，需要你亲自跑一趟】

【您说，我这去】

看着手机屏幕上的xx酒店，孟鹤堂有些迷惑，可想着自己一个大男人有什么好担心的，摸上手机带着银行卡准备出门，可看着渐黑的天，顺势带上了身份证以防万一。

到了酒店楼下，孟鹤堂本以为那位周先生会在门口等着自己，可等了好一会都不见有人，只能硬着头皮给人发消息

【周先生我已经到了】

【进门登记一下，806】

孟鹤堂也不想那么多，只当这人排面大，不乐意多跑。登记好信息直接进了电梯直达8楼，摸索到角落里的06号，只觉得腿肚子有些抽搐像是有什么大事发生。

敲响房门，听得一阵轻微的摩挲，门开了，铺面而来的是混合烟草与挑逗性欲的香水味，拉着窗帘的房间很灰暗，孟鹤堂看不清楚，只觉得似乎有什么磨蹭着自己的腿，再反应过来，已经被人拉着衣领扯进了黑暗中。

这年头男孩子出门真的要注意安全，孟鹤堂只想到了这么一句极其戏谑的话，没想到今天会用到自己身上。

还不等孟鹤堂问出是谁，面前隐约的人影只冲着自己吐出一口烟气，没有准备的孟鹤堂被结结实实的呛到，咳嗽中男人松开了桎梏，头顶的灯被打开，孟鹤堂这才看清楚眼前这个男人。

5.

贴身的精致旗袍罩出了男人的身体，纤细的手上还夹着烟卷，眯着眼打量着自己。

空气中弥漫着烟草和香水的气息，挑逗着孟鹤堂每一根神经。

这种气息带着妩媚又因为烟草而有些阳刚，又因为面前这个男人的着装竟让孟鹤堂突然升起冲动，想一探那裙摆下是否和自己一样，是不是隐藏了什么不可告人的秘密。

“怎么，不认识我了？”看着面前迷惑但眼神里满是性欲的男同学，周九良有些亢奋，这种感觉让他很高兴。

“那个…我认识周先生的”咽了咽唾液，只觉得喉头发干，背后出了一层薄薄的汗，在来着空调的房间里都觉得有些燥热。

“现金带了吗？”

“啊，还没来得及去取”看着眼前的男人，孟鹤堂不知道自己该说些什么，“周先生，多少钱啊？”

“8000”其实那瓶香水也就两千多一点，可周九良就是要多报。

“啊？这么贵？”这下也无心去估计男人翘起腿是露出的皮肤了，孟鹤堂只念着卡里那不足一半的钱。

“还有别的方法还钱，不知道你同不同意”

“什么方法？”

“和我做一次”

其实孟鹤堂也不知道自己怎么就答应了这个人，可能是真的无力偿还，也可能真的是精虫上脑，只不过现在这幅光景着实让他无法分心。

男人的旗袍下确实和自己一样，成熟的男性器官。只不过男人跪趴在床上自己扩张的样子和轻微的呻吟着实勾的孟鹤堂无法移开视线。

纤细修长骨节分明的手指蘸取足够的透明啫喱，一根一根的塞进体内，撑开神秘紧皱的花穴，多余的啫喱被挤出体外沾染泛着粉红的穴口，许是碰到了敏感点男人抖了大腿，裙摆在空气中摆动，诱惑着孟鹤堂上前。

学着男人的样子，蘸取足够的啫喱，趁着男人分神，摩挲着肿胀不堪的穴口，指尖破开一些，探进拥挤的体内，换来男人的脏口

“艹，谁叫你动的！”

“那个…我”虽然对于男人的愤怒孟鹤堂很愧疚，可那手指的压迫却让他难以退缩，跟着男人的手指一起进进出出。

许是失去了控制权，别人手指带来的不确定感让周九良呻吟出声，断断续续的说着

“妈的…小…兔崽子…往里…重”

听着男人的指挥孟鹤堂有些开心，一把撩起堆叠在男人腰间的布料遮盖住男人的下半身，不去在意那和自己一样的器官，这份禁忌带来的快乐让两人都忘却了其他。

6.

生疏的手法也着实让周九良有些吃痛，可就是这般稚嫩也让他性情大起。

推开身后努力的人，仰面躺在床榻上，解开旗袍的领口，连带着几枚扣子一并解开，露出一片胸膛和一颗带着乳环硬挺的乳头。

周九良心说，老子花了钱帮你垫了坑，也该好好享受享受。

“过来舔这里”勾着孟鹤堂的脖颈把人按在自己胸口，命令着。

虽然是个直男，可对于胸这种柔软的部分任谁都难以抗拒。不过对着这宛若少女一般的胸脯，孟鹤堂突然有些恍惚，眯着眼看着身下的男人想要一探他真实的身份。

脖子后的压制让他难以抗拒，只得低头笨拙的含住，如同婴儿般吮吸。

“啊嗯…用点力…”

柔软温暖的口腔包裹着乳头努力吮吸的窒息感着实太棒，棒到周九良蜷缩起脚趾要男同学用力。

男同学也不知如何是好，只得尝试性的轻轻咬嗜，竟换来男人更大声的呻吟，手指插进孟鹤堂的头发，按着着他要他继续。

这种主动的性爱哪个男人不爱，孟鹤堂这种未经历过性事但充满幻想的男同学更是爱。

“周…周老师”舔舐着男人挺立的乳头，孟鹤堂艰难的喊出声。

“…哈哈哈哈”这句老师叫的周九良着实想笑，“叫吧叫吧，蛮有情趣的”

“周老师”听话的又叫了一声，这种错位的称呼让孟鹤堂起了性质，空出手抚摸着自己的性器，丝毫不掩饰自己的冲动，像个着急的孩子。

“兔崽子这么着急啊”知道是个雏，也好在品性好，不然周九良早就一脚把人踹到门口了，在自己床上谁敢这么着急，“没出息的样子，周老师今天就好好教教你，什么是做爱”起身看着满眼情绪的男同学，周九良只想当一次启蒙老师，带着这雏感受一下天地和谐的快乐。

伸手握住男同学的手，拨开不着章法的动作，顺着裤子的松紧带探进隆起的地带，握住后才惊觉尺寸之大，不禁吐槽

“哟，发育的挺好啊”

太过露骨的夸奖让孟同学有些脸红，不过心里也扬起了一份男人的自信。

顶胯把自己整根欲望塞进周老师手里，柔软的头部摩擦着柔软骨感的掌心，柱身则在手掌形成的圈中肆意涨大，认真体会着别人带来的服务。

而男同学的手指则深深的插进周老师的体内摸索着所有的秘密。

7.

男同学的手指实在是灵活，灵活到周九良有些握不住青年的命根。

“你他妈学的什么专业…”

忍不住的粗口从老师口中骂出，可还没骂完就成了掩饰不住情绪和呻吟。

“学声乐的，主学的吉他”伴随着男人体内的不断收缩，原本送进去润滑的啫喱变成了液体顺着指缝流出，在肉感十足的臀上形成了一层水光，晃的男同学有些眼花。

“就是那嗯…重点”其实周九良只听到一个吉他其他的一概没有听清，只是真切的感受着体内肆虐的手指和自己手中逐渐热烫的性器，使唤着听话的孟鹤堂触碰自己的敏感点。

看着满脸通红人儿，孟鹤堂却幼稚的起了坏心，故意不去触碰那点可以让男人激动的地方，手指灵活的在四周摸索，甚至未进入的大拇指轻轻刮蹭着艳红的穴口，压低着声音说

“周老师可以奖励一下我吗？”

说罢用空着的手指点点自己的唇，想要男人的湿润的吻。

周九良自然明白年轻男同学的意思，可一转先前的迷茫，声音不善的说

“亲吻是爱人的事情”

在之后是一阵沉默，甚至握着男同学的性器的手都没了先前的那份紧致。

看着这样的男人，孟鹤堂知道自己做错了，咬咬嘴唇，低头压在男人脖颈间恶狠狠的嘬下一个紫红的吻痕，幼稚但极具占有欲的开口

“那这不算是爱人的专属吧”配合着言语的是手指恶意的骚弄着敏感点，让周九良来不及生气便堕入了极乐世界。

再单纯的男同学看着逐渐激动大口喘息粗气的男人，心里也是扬起一份骄傲，更是色心大起，也不在掩饰自己心里的那一点点小龌龊。

“老师老师，你这里好热好紧”说着恶意的分开男人体内的手指似乎在像男人证明自己没有说谎。

“嗯哈你…怎么这么多话！”红着脸喘息粗气，又在半掩旗袍的装饰下，平日里再耀武扬威的人也没有了威严，斥责的话反而像是嗔怒，也像是爱人之间的一份撒娇。

“周老师，你这里好湿，床单都被你弄湿了”伴随着男同学话的是让人红脸的水声，黏黏哒哒的告诉周九良也告诉孟鹤堂，可以品尝大餐了。

“怎么…这么嗯磨叽”说罢松开男同学同样湿哒哒的性器，顺手还把人的短裤和内裤一通扒了个干净。

8.

真正撤出手指握住性器要进入时，孟鹤堂迟疑了，准确的说有些担心，担心周九良会受伤，也担心自己表现不够好会被这周老师笑话去了。

“那个…我要戴套吗？”问个问题，掩饰自己的紧张。

“我没买，你带了？”跪爬着的周九良有些无奈，怎么现在这人还考虑这么多，“你要是担心我有什么毛病，现在走还来得及”

“不是，我不是这个意思…”看着男人一张一合暴露在视线中的穴口，孟鹤堂突然想骂自己的多虑。

“我还担心…啊嗯”

周九良刚想转头看看这崽子，可是猛然插入体内的性器逼的他尖叫出声，猛喘粗气。

还是雏的男同学哪里经历过这般紧致温暖又柔软的体内，全然不在意周老师有些颤抖的身体，瞪着眼握住男人的腰一味的冲撞，将男人所有的脏话都撞的粉碎只留下满房间里难以控制的呻吟和喘息。

男人也没想到这崽子是奔着把自己操死的心去的，心说这次要遭殃了，下意识的伸着去推这愣头青，可刚伸出手去就被男同学一把握住手腕压制在腰后，更起劲的撞击。

“轻…嗯点，操…”

男人性爱里不同于异性间黏腻的呻吟，带着可怜巴巴的请求和难忍的脏话让孟鹤堂很受用。

“老师，我表现还行吗？”低着头凑到想要骂人的男人耳边，哑着嗓子问着自己的表现，像个邀功的孩子，可身下却丝毫不温柔，大有一副同归于尽的势头。

“你他妈…啊，艹，轻点额…”

“老师，你说啊，我怎么样啊”孟鹤堂第一次感觉到自己这般需要夸奖，想要男人点头哭着夸自己的勇武。

“你他妈有病吧！”这是周九良第一次在床上失去主动权，还是折在一个小崽子手里，所有的长辈心态都在撞击声中消散殆尽，骂出一句忍了长久的话。

“我是有病，我得了操哭周老师的病”一口咬住男人的肩头，像是野兽交配般将身下的人视作雌兽，控制着要逃离的人，用自己高昂的武器狠狠杀伐着周九良的尊严和脸面。

太过剧烈的撞击让周九良只觉得下半身有些发麻，每每男同学蹭过的敏感点，身体都不受控的颤抖，在孟鹤堂眼里看了说不尽的可怜，可就是想要逼着男人哭着夸奖自己，毕竟想起男人那软绵绵甜如棉花糖的嗓音都让孟鹤堂控制不住。

9.

在床上谁也无法论出个高低，但是可以论出哪种更舒服。

周九良感觉到自己有些抖动的性器明白自己要到了，可身后的孟鹤堂却丝毫不给自己个痛快，只能认输，用带着哭腔的声音夸奖道

“孟嗯同学…最棒啊嗯…”

这种求饶让孟鹤堂终于松了口气，进攻的频率逐渐缓和下来，也送开了男人有些僵硬的手臂。

“周老师满意吗”说着话握住男人沾满着前列腺液滑溜溜的性器。

男人没有说话，可身体却很诚实的回答着同学的问题，扭动的腰身像是水蛇配合着青年进出的动作，规律收缩的穴道也在清楚的告诉着孟鹤堂男人很满意。

“老师我们一起好不好”

话虽然是一个询问，可身下的动作却不是，专心刺激着男人的敏感点。

周九良只觉得生理性的泪水顺着脸流个不停，所有的话都堵在喉咙，出来也只能成为断断续续不成调的呻吟。

当周九良在青年前后夹击下真正到达高潮时，真的哭出了声，热烫的液体从男同学的手掌中流出来，身后的穴道紧紧绞着深埋体内的性器。

从背后抱着经历高潮的人，孟鹤堂被规律收缩的穴道绞的也要高潮，可是男人哭泣的样子着实让自己着迷，咬着牙忍住一切冲动，缓慢的在泥泞的穴道内继续开拓挑战着男人的极限。

带着一丝疼痛又带着一些异样，清楚的感受着性器上的血管和凹陷，周九良无力的瘫软在床被之中任男同学操弄着自己。

“你…他妈不会是有病吧”被男同学翻了个面，直面着满头大汗奋斗的青年，周九良突然想到了自己之前看到的射精障碍的科普。

“没，我体检很好的”也不知先前满嘴骚话的人去了哪里，竟然一本正经的回答男人的随口一问。

突然被撞击到敏感点，刚刚才射过的性器吐出一些粘液，蹭到皱巴巴的旗袍下摆又沾染到别处。

“你快点”浑身酸痛的周九良无法任由孟鹤堂这么做下去，只能哑着嗓子催着这人快点。

“周老师夸夸我好不好”低头含住男人依旧挺立的乳尖，撒娇般的要夸奖。

舌尖勾扯着乳环，周九良只觉大脑混乱，眯着眼观察着男同学，张张嘴吐出一连串让人脸红的话，在青年满足的笑声中，猛烈撞击后一股热烫涌入体内，而周九良却跟着一起又颤抖着高潮了一次，浑身过电般被浑身是汗的青年抱去浴室后便没了意识。

10.

当孟鹤堂伸着懒腰醒来时，发现被自己抱了一晚的男人早已消失不见，连带着是自己手里列表里的姓名也消失了。

前一晚荒诞的性事就像是孟鹤堂的一场梦，梦着自己操弄着自己大自己几岁的男人，甚至不要脸的要人夸奖自己的技术。

其实周九良安排了清晨运动，可是大半夜没睡多久就被电话吵醒，那边母亲着急的告诉他家里老爷子派人出去找自己了，要他小心点，再浓的睡意和再酸疼的身体都不重要了。

起身穿好衣服，看着睡的正酣的青年，眼里满是说不清的情绪，在转头是毅然决然的离开。

时间总是会冲淡一切，孟鹤堂一直坚信这句话，可是时间带来的改变却一辈子都冲淡不了。

和周九良做过后，他似乎已经爱不上别人了。这一场春梦像是一个肿瘤让他又害怕又在意。

毕了业，女友因为受不了异地提出了分手，而孟鹤堂也干脆不再找伴，一心扑在工作和前途上。

“郭总你说的那人长什么样啊”被公司安排着来接人，可是照片什么都没有这让孟鹤堂怎么接。

“你写张牌子，他叫周九良”

“行，知道了”

写了拍举着等着一波又一波的人路过，孟鹤堂也是等烦了开始低头刷手机。

“孟同学？”

思念了太久的声音突然想起，孟鹤堂猛然抬头，只见那心心念念好几年的周老师竟然出现在自己面前。

“周老师！你怎么在这”

“你不是接我吗？”

“你叫周九良？”

“不然呢”周九良笑着拍拍有些吃惊的青年，拖着行李说，“走吧”

“嗯”

11.

坐在后座，孟鹤堂突然开口

“周老师，我现在单身”

“嗯？怎么了，你女朋友呢”周九良还记得那个打碎香水的女孩子。

“我发现我不爱她了”

“为什么”

“因为…因为我感觉我喜欢你”说完也不在乎前排司机偷听后的震惊，对着那微张的唇狠狠的吻下去，思念了太久的吻终于得到了，孟鹤堂很开心，可周九良却开心不起来。

他这几年被老爷子强制送出国，只说不在乎他出柜还是不出柜，只要他好好学习，能养活自己别祸害别人就成。

可现在孟鹤堂这个样子俨然就是自己留下的祸根，周九良很头大。

“不是，我不是什么好人，可是你的人生才刚开始，我不能害了你”

“周老师，我也不是什么好人了，这年头谁还没个白月光和朱砂痣”

“你…”

“我认真的，答应我好吗”这幅真诚的样子还是和几年前一样，可是被社会打磨了棱角后那份的圆润让周九良有些心动。

周九良想开口，可是青年猛然凑到耳边吐出一句

“我这几年有长进了，周老师要检查作业吗？”这句话带了太多的暗示。

暗示着周九良眼前的这人已经不再是那个幼嫩的孩子了，如果自己是泥泞，那他就是深渊，现在谁也分不出谁更堕落谁更高尚。

在坏人堆里谁也不能说谁更坏，只能比较谁更无耻更有手段。

“那我倒是要好好检查一下了”

“到时候周老师可不要哭啊”


End file.
